fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
Welcome, new players! This guide will educate you on how to get started in Fantastic Frontier. From the best ways to earn gold, to what equipment to buy for your adventuring and monster slaying. Happy hunting! Getting Started When you first join the game, you'll probably have no idea what to do. The map is massive, and the player is free to do as they wish. Well that's what this guide is for! Your main goal at the start should be simple. To either get the best gear you can, To become rich, or to record every item in the Itempedia. Once you've decided on one of these, you can get to work. For getting the best gear, you'll need gold. Lots of it. But how do you get gold if you don't have good gear for killing enemies? Well, there are many ways. The easiest methods, although time consuming, are mining, plant picking, and fishing. Out of these methods, plant picking will earn you the most, as the rarest plants sell for up to a million. You'll need luck and lots of patience to find these. Fishing is also the easiest method, and can be the safest method, because many fishing locations are somewhat safe during the day and night. Mining can be a useful method if you want to do some crafting to get average gear in order to be able to defend yourself. These methods, with the exception of mining, will also fill up your Itempedia if that's what you want to do. How to sell There are two places you can sell the items you find. The first is a large raccoon near the entrance of Topple Town, called Big Box, and the second is a smaller raccoon named Little Chelli, located by the fountain in The Town of Right and Wrong. Talking to either of these two will allow you to sell your items. The current exchange rate is around 10% of the original value. Mining Mining will require you to get a pickaxe first. The shop can be found by heading up the slope behind the Inn, and it's the first building you will see on the right. The value of the pickaxe does not affect how many ores you'll get or whether you can mine it. More valuable pickaxes are only faster at mining. For this reason I would suggest only buying a cheaper tool. There is a mine in Topple town near the lake (Further up the path from the pickaxe shop) and on the right down a ladder. This is the safest mining spot. There is also another mining spot outside of Topple town, if you go down the slope on the right of the fence. The best mining spot is Blackrock Mountain, which is North of Topple Town, however this isn't safe. If you're mining for money, I suggest looking for emerald or ruby deposits, as these are worth the most raw. In order to make the most out of what you mine, return to Topple town and go to the blacksmith (Sword shop straight ahead of the gate) and use the furnace behind him. This will allow you to turn the ores into bars to be worth more. Then, the large rat near to the blacksmith will buy the items from you. Ruby and Emerald cannot be smelted. In order to make armor and weapons out of mining, you'll need bars and sticks. Sticks are obtained from goblins in the grove (Straight ahead out of Topple town). Fishing Fishing, as stated above, is most likely the safest method of getting money or filling up the Itempedia. This requires a fishing rod, which can be obtained by following the path past the pickaxe shop till you reach Topple lake, then going around the building on the left to the docks. The shop clerk sells a basic rod for 500g, which can be easily earnt back in a minute of fishing. Topple Lake contains a few varieties of common fish, and some rare. The fish you are most likely to catch here are Stanfish, Mudfish, and Bass here, whilst occasionally catching Sand Slimes or Conglomerates. In order to find the rarer fish you'll have to venture out into the world to more dangerous spots, such as The Pits or Frozen Wastes. A tip for those of you willing to spend 5,000 gold to travel to the Town of Right and Wrong via the Travel Ship (Located up the left path by the pickaxe shop, or next to the armor shop) is that you can fish in the fountain. Although you're likely to only catch common fish here, there is a chance at catching a Jerryfish, worth 100,000! Plant Picking Plants are probably the most profitable method of obtaining money, but isn't reliable as you have to be lucky to find the rare plants. There are also a few good routines for plant picking that can earn you close to 100,000 a day. My suggested route is to head up to Topple Lake, and go down the hill on the left side of the Stone bridge. Here you will find a cave tunnel that has up to 12 Clams spawn in. Each clam is 2,500 gold, so can be very profitable. Next, you'll want to cross the stone bridge and continue along the hill top until you reach a pathway going down to a small lake. Along the longest lake edge, you'll find up to 5 gorbacabbages growing, each worth 5,000 gold. Armor Armor is currently very controversial, as enemies deal high damage, and even the best armor won't protect the wearer from many hits. When choosing armor, I would first pick what kind of player you want to be. Melee, Ranged, or magic? The section further down will help you decide. Once you have decided, I would then look for armor suitable for that job, such as armor that boosts magic damage, or all types of damage. Using armor such as regeneration is not recommended due to the high damage of enemies, and increased damage can be more beneficial than regen in this case. For shoes, I would always recommend getting either the Spider Stilts (Dropped from the Spider boss at Blackrock mountain), as these provide +40 jump power and +7 speed, or for maximising damage, the Celestial Armor. For the rest of your armor set, either go for armor that will boost your magic damage, like the wizard sets, or sets that boost all damage types. I do recommend crafting armor, as I don't believe crafted armor has any perks, making it less useful than bought armor. Making armor is also less valuable than selling the bars used to make them. Weapons Melee, Ranged, or Magic? The game currently has three different playstyles, melee, ranged, and magic. Due to how the game is currently made, magic is the best choice to go for, as it's unlimited attacks and range mean that any enemy can easily be defeated from a distance. If you'd like a cheaper form of ranged attacks, ranged weapons are the way to go, however ammo will cost you and will be lost if you die. However, melee still is better than magic in some ways. The daggers can dash with long range to help avoid attacks while still getting an accurate one or two hits on the enemy. Although they have low damage, daggers can attack many multiple times, up to five times if you are lucky, and a good dagger can deal more DPS (damage per second) than even a greatsword. The basic daggers, from Bronze to Onyx, can be bought at the Hunting Shop in Topple Town. The more advanced daggers can be bought from Reus the Smith in Topple Town and at The Town of Right and Wrong. Almost all the time, daggers are better than normal melee weapons and are cheap. How To Earn Gold Fast If you don't own magic, the best way to earn gold is through Mustache Mushrooms from the Hedge Maze, which sells for 3.000 gold each, remember to collect any rare plants if possible. Although the monsters in the area are powerfull, they are easy to avoid, even more if you own shoes with jump power. In other hand, if you do own any kind of magic, the best way to get gold would be through Giant's Bones, which can be obtained after killing the Giants. Tips and Tricks